


Snowball

by kaclydid



Series: Drabble Games #1 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Some adult language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for Drabble Games #1.<br/>Request: “So could you do 11 with crowley and reader? :3 pretty please?”<br/>#11 - “Don’t you dare throw that snowball – goddammit!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowball

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on my tumblr

“Don’t you dare throw that snowball--” Before Crowley could finish the sentence, you had already let the ball of ice fly. The slush hit the demon in the shoulder, splattering across his chest, hitting him in the cheek and chin. “Goddammit!” he cursed as he brushed the snow from his cheek.

You couldn’t help but giggle as you watched him, shoulders tense as he tried to brush all the sludge from his jacket lapel. “Lighten up, Crowley,” you sighed, reaching down and scooping another handful of snow into your hands. “Let me have one day when I’m not locked in one of those cells. Let’s have a little bit of fun!”

It had been - if you wanted to be absolutely correct - millennia since you had last set foot outside. You had heard enough stories of what the world had turned to from the other demons roaming the halls, working for Crowley, but you had never been given the chance to see for yourself. Crowley had been a King you could stand behind, and yet you spent most of it trapped in a box hanging over brimstone and fire.

The cold, freshly fallen snow, felt wonderful.

“I said I’d take you on an errand, now let’s go!” Crowley ordered as he shoved his hands back into his pockets.

This time the snowball hit him square between the shoulders. You had thrown it out of spite, anger, maybe even hatred at the man standing in front of you. But the minute you saw him turn in his spot, that feeling melted away and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Come on! That’s a little bit of fun!” you smiled, motioning to the slush over Crowley’s jacket. “I know you’re on an errand but one day where I’m not paying the price for something stupid I did when I was seventeen is something I’ve always wanted. Before the regime change you had considered it.”

You were right, he knew. Before Abaddon had come around and changed the way Hell was run, he had considered lessening your sentence. Once or twice he had let you out to work contracts in some back country crossroads, but you were always on a short leash.

The King exhaled slowly, dropping his gaze to the snow under his foot. “No more fire and brimstone,” he started. “You’ve still got to be watched, I do not trust you at all. You’re worst than those plaid wearing idiots and their angel. But, I’ll let you go. Still work for me.”

“As always, my King,” you mocked. “Now, are you going to yell at me for throwing another snowball, or --”

This time the snow hit you on the chest, splashing through the lapels of your coat and neckline of your blouse, drenching your bra in ice.

“Son of a bitch!” you cursed as you hunched over, pulling at your shirt to drop the ice away from bare skin.

“Payback,” Crowley muttered, rolling his eyes as he turned on his heel once more, starting down the road. You mumbled an incoherent curse under your breath as you trudged after him, wiping at your chest.

After a moment of silence, you straightened and look over to your King of Hell. “Thank you, by the way.”


End file.
